


Hush

by parksfilter



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band), skz - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, dom!jisung, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parksfilter/pseuds/parksfilter
Summary: ‘Hush’ is copyright 2020-2021 @parksfilter all rights reserved. Please do not repost on any platform or translate without permission. This fic has been cross posted to my wattpad (@parksfilter) and tumblr (@feliix)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Hush

“You have to be quiet,” Jisung whispers, smirk evident on his face as he rests his forehead on yours.

“I’m trying to.”

Another soft whimper slips past your lips as you let your head fall backward and onto his shoulder. Just an innocent night of spooning has lead you here – Jisung fucking into you from behind as you stare out at the empty bed across the room. What’s worrying is that Jeongin could be back any minute now; he went to go shower and get ready for bed not too long ago. It’d be a shame if he walked in on you two...

There’s no time to fool around tonight, you don’t have the privilege of taking as long as you’d like to – so it has to be quick. In a house full of people it’s nearly impossible to 

Jisung’s hands grip tightly around your waist as he thrusts into you, his hips colliding with the skin on your ass with each move. One of his legs parts between yours to keep you still from squirming too much. 

“Fuck”

The word draws past your lips before you realize it’s out. You can hear an annoyed huff push out Jisung’s nose in response, “Shhh.”

“Sorry, sorry.” 

Jisung’s lips trail up your neck sensually, making sure to leave small marks in his wake. The pace that he’s kept is slow, steady, making sure that you feel every ridge of his thick cock inside of you with each of his movements. Your mouth is watering as you ache for more, pussy squeezing hard around his erect member as you beg for more.

Anxiety riddles your mind as your orgasm grows near. The longer it takes to finish, the greater the chance that you’ll be walked in on; and that's not something you’re looking forward to tonight. Swallowing thickly, you clench around him, arching your back slightly to let him thrust deeper into you. Jisung responds to your actions with a throaty moan, but the pace he moves remains the same. 

Impatience is beginning to get the best of you. With a harsh breath pushed through gritted teeth you mumble, “Go faster.”

“What's the rush?” He whispers into your ear, the raspy tone in his voice sending a chill down your spine. In an instant, his movements stop to taunt you. An agitated groan grumbles in the back of your throat at the loss of friction, squeezing your thighs together as hard as you can to make up for it.

“Jeongin’s gonna be back soon, that's the rush.” 

An annoyed sigh leaves Jisung’s lips as his grip tightens around your waist. “Have it your way then,” his voice is harsh, leaving an edgy bite at the end pricking up the hairs on the back of your neck. 

Jisung’s eyes darken with lust as he begins to thrust into you harder, a startled gasp leaving your lips at his sudden movements. In an eager attempt to hold on, your hands quickly scramble to find the bedsheets underneath you. His thrusts are rough, this time knocking the headboard against the wall behind you as the tip of his cock presses against the sensitive spot deep in your core.

“Is this what you wanted, slut?” Jisung’s voice follows another noticeably hard thrust. 

A breathy moan escapes your lips as your eyes slam shut in reaction, “Y-yes.” 

You clench harder around him each time his cock meets your g-spot, instinctively squeezing him as hard as you can. The power of Jisung’s thrusts has your orgasm just out of reach; with each rock of his hips you can feel it growing closer. His brow is furrowed, leaving concentrated lines on his forehead as he focuses on holding you firmly in place. 

“I-I’m close.”

In an instant his hands are wrapping completely around your waist, hugging you tight as he fucks into you feverishly. The knot growing in your stomach is twisting and tightening with each of his thrusts, your teeth clenching together as you brace yourself for your high.

With your eyes slamming shut, a muted shriek leaves your lips as you unravel beside him. The ongoing spams from your cunt send him into overdrive as he plunges into you one final time. Jisung stills inside of you while his heavy breathing pants down the back of your neck. His arms tighten around your waist while white-hot spurts of his cum paint your walls, mixing with your own orgasm. 

It takes a moment for your breath to catch up with you after coming down from your high, along with Jisung whose a panting mess just behind you. “That was good,” he smirks, his head positioned on your shoulder so you can just see him out of your peripherals. 

“Just good?” A snappy tone is evident in your voice as you gain the strength to turn your body over to face him. “If it was just good then-”

“Are you guys done fucking now? Can I come in?” an annoyed voice is followed by repetitive knocks at the bedroom door. 

Your heart races in disbelief, jaw dropping as you meet Jisung’s wide eyes. “I didn’t think we were that loud,” you whisper yell in hopes that Jeongin doesn’t hear you from the other side. Embarrassment is written across both of your features; Jisung’s ears red while your hand moves to cover your gaping mouth.

“Well,” Jisung utters, eyebrows raised while a blush tints his cheeks, “I told you to be quiet.”

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Hush’ is copyright 2020-2021 @parksfilter all rights reserved. Please do not repost on any platform or translate without permission. This fic has been cross posted to my wattpad (@parksfilter) and tumblr (@feliix)


End file.
